The present invention relates to a control system for automatic operation of an air conditioner.
Control for automatic operation of air conditioners is generally effected such that cooling and/or heating is made in accordance with the results of comparison between the room air temperature and/or outside air temperature and a predetermined reference temperature. In such a control system, there is a problem, however, in that difficulty is encountered to adequately control the temperature on the basis of one predetermined reference temperature throughout all seasons because the heat-radiation states at the respective seasons are different from each other. For instance, in the case of setting the reference temperature to 28.degree. C. for cooling, the temperature "28.degree. C." is felt cool at the beginning of summer but felt hot at the late summer. Thus, a further improvement for required from the viewpoint of adequate air-conditioning to the respective seasons.